The Heart of an Alien
by AK1028
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION. AU. On the Mario side, it takes place after "Storm of Hearts". On the Ben 10 side, it takes place during an alternate universe of Omniverse. When a strange alien force comes to Bellwood, it is up to Ben and his team to defeat it. But, they might need help...in the form of Mario and his friends! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!
1. Chapter 1

**The Heart of an Alien**

_Summary: Hey guys! Well, I am back after a bit of a delay but we finally return to our "Hearts" series. Now, this is the first story in the series that is a crossover. There's going to be a lot of twist and turns. The Ben 10 side of the story will be during Omniverse, but will be an alternate universe. Instead of Ben having just one new rookie partner, he's going to have two. Rook is going to be one and my OC will be the other. Other than that, sit back, relax, and grab some ramen (as if I wasn't already hungry) and enjoy this crossover._

* * *

_Bellwood, California_

* * *

An alien ran as fast as he could in Undertown, trying to get away from the red spots. And those red spots are Plumbers. No, not the people that unclog drains. I mean the intergalactic police that deal with the unnatural situations. Benjamin _"Ben"_ Kirby Tennyson was currently in one of his alien forms, XLR8. XLR8 resembles a semi-armored velociraptor. He has black wheels on his feet and wears a helmet with a visor, leaving the other features of his head unknown. Whenever the visor does come up, one can see that he has a blue face, green eyes, black lips, and stripes above and on the right side of his eyes.

He wears an hourglass symbol (the Omnitrix symbol) on his chest. He has 4 blue stripes on his tail. Behind him was another alien and a girl. The alien was Rook Blonko. Rook is tall, with periwinkle-blue colored fur, black and white markings on his face, and pointed ears. He carries the Proto-Tool on his shoulder and wears very durable blue-and-black Proto-Tech Armor. He was a Revonnahgander from Revonnah. The girl was Alexandra _"Alex"_ Jill Silverstein. She had long blonde hair in pigtails, wearing a silver tierra on her head, a golden necklace around her neck, blue eyes, wearing a pink princess dress, a silver bow around the dress, and pink shoes.

Rook used his Proto-Tool to fire a blast as it missed the alien they were chasing. Alex, who was actually flying, managed to shock the alien with her electric powers. See, Alex is able to transform into the Princess Ace, a super powered girl able to control lightning and thunder.

XLR8 shouted, "Nice one, Alex!"

Alex replied, "Thanks!"

Rook looked and saw that the alien was recovering as he responded, "The low life is staring to recover!"

XLR8 said, "Not for long he isn't!"

That's when XLR8 started to run around the alien in a fast fashion, knocking him out. XLR8 turned back into Ben, who was now 16. Ben was wearing a shirt which is black and has a green stripe in the middle with a white 10 and green stripes on the sides of his shirt, brown pants with pockets at the knees, a white hooded jacket with green stripes on both arms and a green number 10 on the right side, the Omnitrix on his left wrist, and green and white shoes. Alex turned back to normal, who was also 16. Her blonde hair is down in a loose ponytail, blue eyes, wearing a hot pink shirt, a light pink pants, a white belt, and white shoes.

Rook put on the handcuffs and stated, "You are under arrest."

Alex smiled as she replied, "That was awesome."

Ben looked at her, blushing as he responded, "Yeah, it was."

You see, Ben has a crush on Alex. She had joined the Plumbers in hopes to find her missing father. After she found and rescued her dad from the Forever Knights, they were headed back to Middleridge to see the rest of their family but Alex opted to stay in Bellwood. She stayed with Rook and attended Ben's high school. During the time Looma, Attea, Ester, and Nyancy Chan were fighting over Ben, the blonde girl made sure she stayed focused on the situation and not on being jealous. That gained Ben's respect and he started to crush on her more. When Julie returned, Alex was supportive of Ben trying to get back with her.

However, when Alex wounded up in trouble, Ben went to her aide instantly, forgetting Julie. The two were crushing on each other and with Alex's presence, Ben was more grounded with his decisions.

Rook put the alien in his truck and said, "I think it is time we brought this low life down to Plumber Headquarters."

Alex cringed as she stated, "Sorry Rook, I have to bail. I'd promised Cam I go see her this weekend."

Ben perked up and asked, "Wait, you have to go?"

Alex answered, "A promise is a promise, Ben. Besides, Middleridge isn't too far away and if you need me, you call."

Rook stated, smiling, "Of course Alexandra. You go on ahead."

Ben added, sadly, "Yeah, we'll see you when you get back."

Alex smiled as she turned into the Princess Ace and flew off. Ben blushed but was quickly pulled back to reality when Rook caught his attention.

Rook asked, "Ben dude? We have to get going."

Ben answered, sadly, "Right."

With that, the two of them went back to Plumber Headquarters.

* * *

That evening, Alex was resting on the roof of her former home. That's when she looked up into the sky and saw something. It was Astrodactyl. Astrodactyl resembles a cross between a pterodactyl and a glider. He has a beak like mouth. His wings are rather small and resemble a glider which are connected to a _'jetpack'_ like structure on his back. He has a large yellow beak, green eyes, red skin, black and green clothing on his shoulders and waist, green braces around his wrists and ankles, and yellow wings. His wings are also retractable. Astrodactyl wears the Omnitrix symbol on his left shoulder.

Alex breathed, "Astrodactyl?"

Astrodactyl landed and had a bouquet of flowers in its beak. It opened its mouth as it handed to Alex, transforming into Ben.

Ben started to say, "I know you were only going for the weekend but..."

Alex took the flowers and kissed Ben's cheek as she said, "I like you too, Ben Tennyson."

Ben blushed, unaware that trouble was brewing...

* * *

_AK1028: Thought I give you guys a slight taste of what was going on in Bellwood before we went back to the Mushroom Kingdom. So there's the start of it! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box! Keep your feet on the ground and keep reaching for the stars._


	2. Chapter 2

_Boo Woods, Mushroom Kingdom_

* * *

"WEEE!"

Luigi James Manfredi laughed at his six year old, Cece, adorableness. It had been two months after he had his memory returned. Violet Jasmine Calico-Manfredi, smiled at the sight with Spettro, their ghost puppy. Since Luigi and Violet's return from their honeymoon, they were more focused on their family than what was going on. Granted, they were worried about the newest royal coming into the world soon but they knew that their king, Mario Gregory Manfredi Junior, (or Super Mario as he was formerly known), could handle things.

After awhile, Cece was chasing Spettro around as Violet checked the mail and Luigi was on his Dimensional Scream with Elvin, Professor E Gadd. The two were discussing about the Ghost Portrificationizer and the portrait ghosts.

Elvin explained, "You see, I needed the parts from the Portrificationizer to make a few things to improve my lab. As for the portrait ghosts, they were sold at an art auction. I presume since you and Violet burned the will, they are happy in their portraits."

Luigi stated, "Well, that's good news. That explains what happened to the Portrificationizer and the portraits."

Elvin asked, "And you said that King Boo's escape the first time was because of Dimentio?"

Luigi answered, "That's what he said. That he was the cause of everything."

Elvin stated, "I have to say, my boy, it sounds pretty bad..."

Luigi replied, "You have no idea."

That's when a flash hit him.

* * *

-Flashback-

**Luigi's POV**

_So, this is how my game was ending. Falling towards the earth with no regrets. Okay, a few. I was regretting not telling my brother and Violet about what had happened a few months ago. But I really couldn't tell anyone. They didn't really remember._

_I remembered asking, "Why are they allowed to remember, Am?"_

_She answered, "Mainly because they are ready, wing man. You're dimension isn't quite there yet."_

_I sat next to her, my best friend as I questioned, "When do you think we'll be ready?"_

_That's when she smiled as she replied, "You'll know soon."_

_I closed my eyes, a tear rolling down my face. I thought, as my world went dark, 'I'm sorry I let you all down. I'm sorry I failed Malleo. Please have a happy life... Goodbye all... Goodbye...Amie...'_

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Luigi's sapphire eyes were filled with tears as he remembered how he was thinking his game was ending. He even breathed Mario's name before he totally lost all consciousness. And now he barely saw his brother. He knew that his brother was now the king but that didn't stop Luigi from missing him.

"Daddy?"

Luigi looked and saw Cece standing there, looking at him. Violet was in the kitchen with Spettro, getting the ghost puppy a golden bone.

He said softly, "Hey Cece."

She asked, "Are you okay, daddy?"

The green clad ghost hunter picked up his six year old daughter as he hugged her gently. Cece returned it, a little worried about her father. Violet and Spettro came in as Spettro wagged his tail. Violet patted his head as she was about to say something but that's when the television came on mysteriously. The family of four looked as they saw the snow on the television.

Violet questioned, "Do you think Elvin is trying to get a hold of us again?"

Luigi answered, "Possible."

Just as Violet was about to try something, Mario's face popped on the screen.

Mario asked, "Weegie? Violet? Cece?"

Cece asked, confused, "What's Uncle Mario doing on t.v.?"

Luigi lectured, "Malleo, you scared us!"

Mario replied, "Sorry bro. But I've been trying to call you on the Dual Scream but it was busy."

Luigi breathed, "You were trying to call me?"

Mario answered, "Yes. I've been trying to tell you that Peach is pregnant."

Violet's eyes went wide as did Luigi's. Cece and Spettro looked confused as a small light came from Luigi's chest. He looked, to see if it was the Purity Heart that was in him or... That's when he saw a golden light coming from his necklace that he hid under his shirt. Luigi gulped, it was nearly time.

* * *

Meanwhile, in space, there were several spaceships. There were several aliens in them, something called Shroobs. The Shroobs look similar to the Toads, except they are dark purple with bluish-white spots at the top, have very stubby bodies and limbs, have hands with pincers at the ends, have gaping mouths with a pair of fangs on the top, and have black eyes with red pupils. With them were: Shroobsworth (who strangely looked like Toadsworth), Intern Shroob, and at the head of it all...was the one and only...Albedo.

Albedo was Ben Tennyson's evil twin of sorts and after the last time he tried to get rid of Ben and his team, he was turned into the 10 year old version of Ben. He had silver hair, red eyes, wearing red and black shirt, grey pants, and gray shoes.

Shroobsworth asked him, "Master Albedo, what is the plan and how are we going to get back our queen and princess?"

Albedo had promised the Shroobs to get their queen and princess back in exchange for freedom in Azmuth's prison. The Shroobs had came around Galvin, looking for a new leader. Azmuth had been trying to get in touch with Ben since it happened a few days ago.

Albedo answered, "First, I'm sure you want revenge on those who killed your royal lineage. And I have my own problem to worry about...Ben Tennyson and his friends."

Shroobsworth stated, "Then allow my troops to take care of him."

Albedo replied, "And I will take care of your problem. Who did kill your royal lineage?"

Shroobsworth responded, "The man in red, the man in green, and the woman in violet. Mario, Violet, and...um...the man in green..."

Albedo whispered, mostly to himself, "Not much to go on."

Shroobsworth told him, "Trust me, you'll know them when you see them."

Albedo said, "Very well."

With that, the aliens got to work.

* * *

_AK1028: Well, there you guys go with the second chapter. Was watching The Runaway Guys recent video of their Wheel of Fortune Let's Play and I couldn't stop laughing._ _Please read and review! And always think outside of the box! Keep your feet on the ground and keep reaching for the stars._


	3. Chapter 3

_Bellwood, California_

* * *

Rook was extremely bored. Ben had taken off after Alex, obliviously crushing on her. _'Strange,'_ Rook thought, _'When we were on that date with Ester, Rayona, Alexandra, and her friend Samuel...Ben Dude didn't seem to understand dating rituals at all...' _That's when a voice caught his attention.

"Did Benny and Alexxy ditch you?"

Rook looked and saw Argit. Argit looks like a giant humanoid porcupine/opossum hybrid. He comes up to Ben's chest. He was wearing an orange, zipped up jacket with yellow accents, as well as orange and yellow shorts. He also has longer ears and shorter hair. Argit was also wearing piercings on his ears.

Rook groaned as he greeted, "Argit."

Argit sat next to Rook and questioned, "So where is Benny and Alexxy?"

Rook answered, annoyed, "Alexandra went to Middleridge for the weekend. I guess Ben Dude went after her for some reason."

Argit stated, plain as day, "That's because Benny is crushing on Alexxy. It's so oblivious. Like when Kev was crushing on Red."

Rook questioned, "Why do you have strange nicknames for them?"

Argit shrugged and answered, "Cause I like strange nicknames."

Rook rolled his eyes as his phone rang and he answered it, "Rook Blonko."

_"Rook,"_ said the voice on the other line.

Rook perked up and asked, "Magister Tennyson."

On the other line was Max Tennyson, Ben and Gwen's grandfather. Max wears a black shirt, covered by a red button up Hawaiian shirt with a floral design, grey hair, black lines for eyes, white pants, as well as black bottom shoes with a grey top. He also had several wrinkles as wlel. Even though he was supposed to be retired, he still helps the Plumbers.

Max asked, _"Where's Ben?"_

Rook sighed and answered, "He went after Alexandra."

Max stated, _"Well, see if you can get them both back here. We have a problem."_

As he was saying that, a Shroob shot through Max's cell phone, disconnecting the call.

Rook told Argit, "I do not like this."

That's when they heard some screaming.

Argit replied, "And I don't like the sound of that."

The Shroobs came from around the corner with blasters as they started to blast the aliens. Rook got out his Proto-Tool and started to fire it.

* * *

_Middleridge, California_

* * *

Ben and Alex were walking the streets of her hometown, hand-in-hand. Ben couldn't believe his luck. He was really enjoying the oldest Silverstein twin's company. Alex was enjoying Ben Ten's company as well as they were still working out their relationship, if they were going to start one. Ben was about to ask Alex something when his Omnitrix went off. He groaned inwardly.

He answered, "Yeah?"

_"Ben Dude,"_ said Rook, _"Are you with Alexandra?"_

Alex perked up as she commented, "Right here, Rook."

Ben asked, "What's up, Rook?"

_"What is up is that Undertown is being attacked by lowlives,"_ Rook explained, as he was blasting some Shroobs, _"I need help!"_

Alex stated, transforming into the Princess Ace, "We're on our way!"

Ben slammed down on the Omnitrix and became Jetray. Jetray is a red humanoid, manta-ray like alien with two black lightning bolt-like stripes coming down from his shoulders to his Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol. He is about Ben's regular height, excluding his horns. He has yellow horns extending from his nose. He has gills underneath his arms. He has yellow wings which he uses to fly and glide through water. These wings are attached to his arms and look like the flaps of skin on a flying squirrel or sugar glider.

Ben/Jetray said, "Let's fly!"

With that, Jetray took off with the Princess Ace following right behind him. Unknown to either teen, Professor Paradox was watching. He had salt pepper hair, black eyes, wearing steampunk attire.

Paradox commented, "Well, it is almost time. But there should be a flashback coming..."

As he said that, he went back through his time porthole, remembering the first time Ben met Paradox.

* * *

-Flashback:_ 'Paradox'_-

_50 years ago, a man and his assistant are trying to experiment time-travel by using quartz crystals, but the experiment fails, causing the man to be sucked up into the portal. In the present; Ben, Gwen and Kevin visit Los Soledad after hearing of a disturbance. The place is wrecked and they see materials partially sucked up in an old machine and fossilized animal skeletons. Suddenly, a creature arrives and Ben changes into Chromastone to fight it. The creature gets away and Chromastone changes back. Then he sees a mysterious man and Ben changes into Swampfire. The man disappears and then reappears offering Swampfire a gumball. _

_The creature reappears and Kevin tries to fight it, but strangely, punching it changes him into an old man. Kevin begins acting like an old man and Ben tries driving Kevin's car to escape the creature. The creature soon chases them and ages Kevin's car to a rusted broken car. They eventually escape the creature and meet the man again, who changes Kevin back to his proper age. However, he says regressing a car is beyond his ability. Ben asks the man who he is, and the man explains back in the 50's, he was involved in an experiment involving time-travel._

_The man was sucked into the portal and was trapped in the space-time continuum for 100,000 years or more, having not to age, sleep or eat, just exist. He became insane but got bored and decided to learn. He now has a total understand of the space-time continuum, enabling him to travel any where and when he wants. Gwen decides to name the man Paradox as he forgot his real name. Paradox's current concern is the creature they've encountered. The creature came into their plane of reality when his experiment went awry. Gwen points out that this creatures couldn't have been around for fifty years, as they would've known about it._

_ Paradox explains that his experiment flung this creature to the present. Ben and team ask why the creature needs to be stopped if it's only attacking a abandoned military base. Paradox then brings them to the Moon (for some reason, with a breathable atmosphere) and shows the team the best possible future if the creature wasn't stopped, Earth turned dark and brown. They then spot a future Paradox who had failed to prevent this catastrophe. The future Paradox urges his counterpart not to repeat his mistakes and sends them back to the present. _

_Gwen suggests that they simply go back and prevent the time experiment from happening. Paradox says they can't do that because it would also prevent him from becoming a time traveler who has helped the universe hundreds of times. He almost mentions one adventure that he and Ben had in saving the universe. They then spot the creature. Ben transforms into Jetray and shoots the creature, but the creature was immune to the beams. Paradox throws some gumballs to the creature and momentarily slows it down due to the fact gumballs can last a long time._

_Ben, Gwen and Kevin see that the creature wasn't acting like an ordinary creature, but a man looking for help. They try to fight the creature and decide to stop it from being created by traveling back to the accident. Paradox then grapples with the creature. Though he exists outside of time, he says he can still feel the eons passing. It was revealed that the creature was Paradox's old assistant Hugo and he was transformed into an inter dimensional creature traveling forward 50 years. Ben saves Hugo by turning into Humungousaur and grabbing him from getting sucked into the portal. _

_The Hugo that was with them changes back to normal and they go back to the present, where they meet an older Hugo. Paradox offers Hugo a chance to time travel and they leave Ben and his friends to explore time. As Ben and friends were about to leave, Kevin cursed Paradox for not changing his car back. But once they go to the exit, they see Kevin's car, brand-new, with a note left by Paradox saying: 'Kevin, try to keep in mind that if this car comes into contact with anything else from 1976, it will explode like anti-matter. Enjoy! -Paradox.' Ben, Kevin and Gwen then drive back home, with Kevin querying if that note was a joke._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

_AK1028: Long flashback, I know but things will escalate soon. Happy two year anniversary to my hashtag: Toonami night eve! Please read and review. And always think outside of the box._


	4. Chapter 4

_Bellwood, California_

* * *

Rook was still blasting the aliens that were terrorizing the citizens of Undertown. Argit had run off with the other citizens of Undertown as a blast caught Rook's attention. He looked to the skies and saw the Princess Ace and Jetray.

Rook commented, "About time you two got here."

Ben/Jetray stated, "Sorry we took long."

Alex/Princess Ace added, "But we're here to help now."

As she said that, she zapped some of the Shroobs that were attacking. Ben/Jetray blasted a few as a Shroobsworth threw his assistant at Rook. Alex/Princess Ace quickly covered his back, zapping the assistant and Shroobsworth into an electric net. After the Shroobs pulled back, Ben turned back to normal as he joined his friends. Alex was back to normal as Rook tied up the two of them.

Rook crossed his arms across his chest as he demanded to them, "Talk low lives."

When the two of them started to talk in their own language, Alex sighed, annoyed.

Alex stated, "Looks like they won't talk English."

Ben replied, smiling, "Don't worry, I know who can help."

* * *

Back at Plumber HQ, Ben and his team were in front of Blukic and Driba. Blukic and Driba were a pair of Galvan aliens (who weren't too bright by Glavan standards). Blukic is thinner and taller than an average Galvan and wears overalls with a Plumber belt. His eyes have a google eye expression and he is sometimes seen wearing a pair of safety goggles. He also wears a cap. Driba is fatter and bigger than an average Galvan and wears a Plumber's Suit.

Ben blurted out, "What do you mean you can't help?!"

Blukic repeated, "We mean that we can't help."

Driba added, "And that the fact that they are speaking another language we don't understand."

Alex groaned, "Great."

Rook asked, "What are we going to do?"

Max answered, "We could ask Azmuth for help."

Azmuth was the creator of the Omnitrix. He had whiskers on his face, three liver spots on his face, green eyes, wearing a green and black suit, with silver metal coating.

* * *

-Flashback: _'Secret of the Omnitrix'_-

_Ben fights Dr. Animo, who has kidnapped Gwen and Grandpa Max, and threatens to release his DNA Bomb and de-evolutionize the world. Ben as Heatblast rescues Max and Gwen, defeats Animo's latest invention, and sets off an error in the bomb by overloading the system. A DNA wave blows through and damages the Omnitrix. Ben changes into Grey Matter and knocks out Dr. Animo. Gwen, Ben, and Max then go to the shopping mall, but the Omnitrix releases a sudden energy burst, banning them from the mall. __Tetrax senses the Omnitrix and comes to Earth to warn Ben about it. _

_The watch is in self-destruct mode and will destroy itself along with Ben (and the universe, but Tetrax does not reveal this until later). Ben, Tetrax, and his pilot, Gluto, travel across the galaxy to find Azmuth, the creator of the Omnitrix. Gwen soon appears on the ship to help Ben. They find the DNA signature of Azmuth in the Omnitrix and find that he is on Incarcecon, the prison planet. After some time of searching on Incarcecon, Ben (in a costume with Gwen) thinks he spots Vilgax. __He changes into Upchuck, and fights him, only to reveal that "Vilgax" is a female Chimera Sui Generisnamed Myaxx, who claims she created the Omnitrix. _

_Ben, Gwen, and Tetrax get themselves into a street-fight. After escaping the fight, she reveals that she was Azmuth's assistant and directs Ben and the others to Xenon, where Azmuth lives. Their ship was intercepted and boarded by Vilgax and his drones, but they were stopped by Ben, Gwen, Tetrax, Gluto, and Myaxx. In that action, Gluto was assumed dead. __When they got to Xenon, they were attacked by a group of wild Floraunas, where Gwen was captured by them and was assumed dead. After Ben's sadness, Tetrax told him the tragic story about him bringing Vilgax the final element he needed to destroy his home planet, Petropia. _

_Even though transforming would accelerate the self-destruct, Ben transformed into Cannonbolt to break into Azmuth's lab, but Azmuth refused to help them. Ben then sees Vilgax, Sixsix, and their massive army of drones. Azmuth removed the main part of the Omnitrix, but Ben, Tetrax, and Myaxx still fought. __Soon, it was revealed that Gwen and Gluto were still alive and helped to battle. Azmuth then fixes the Omnitrix and unlocks Way Big. Ben then transforms into Way Big, defeats Vilgax's army of drones, grabs Vilgax, and throws him into space. Ben is brought back to Earth, and finds out that zombies are attacking the mall. He then heads off to stop them._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Rook replied, "Azmuth might be able to help."

Ben responded, "I'll give him a call, Grandpa."

Max nodded and stated, "Good." He then turned to Alex and added, "I'm sorry that this cuts your weekend short."

Alex stated, "No regrets. Sometimes, a hero has to do what a hero has to do."

Ben blushed as he went outside to make his call, noticing that something around his neck was glowing a golden light. He saw this and paled. It was almost time. _'I just hope that you know what you are doing,'_ Ben thought, as he made his call.

* * *

_Galvan Prime, Outer Space_

* * *

Azmuth was working yet again on another invention of his when all of the sudden the communication system rang. Azmuth groaned as he rubbed his eyes, knowing that he had to take this. It was Ben. He answered it, as Ben appeared like a hologram.

Azmuth asked, "What is it, Tennyson?"

Ben started to answer, _"We need some help here on Earth. There has been a recent attack by the Shroobs and..."_

Azmuth interrupted him as he stated, "Sounds like a typical day for you, Tennyson."

Ben gritted his teeth and replied, _"Listen up, Azmuth. I know you heard me when I said Shroobs. They aren't supposed to be in THIS dimension, are they?"_

Azmuth looked at the hologram of Ben as he questioned, his tone not changing, "And how would you know about other dimensions?"

Ben snarled, _"Look, I get the fact that you want to talk to me. That's fine. But if you don't help, it'll eventually effect you too."_

Azmuth sighed and replied, giving in, "Fine, what do you want?"

Ben responded, _"A translator for Shroob language."_

* * *

_AK1028: I know it has been awhile since I updated this story but I am back yet again! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Evershade Valley, Mushroom Kingdom_

* * *

Luigi was sitting on the tree swing, watching the sun set. The light breeze blew through his messy brown hair as he took off his hat. Violet, Cece, and Spettro were inside, watching television. As the sunlight went through the clouds, the golden light from under his shirt was glowing more. That's when he knew it was almost time.

**"So she's coming, junior,"** asked a familiar voice.

Luigi looked up and saw Mr. L, er, Lucas standing there.

"You remember her," the hero in green asked, a bit surprised.

**"Kinda hard NOT to forget her,"** the drifter in green answered.

"You are right about that," Luigi stated, as he remembered when he first met her.

* * *

-Flashback-

_It was a typical day in the Mushroom Kingdom, years ago. Luigi was asleep at the mansion that Elvin built for him after he had defeated the ghosts and turned them back into paintings. That incident was about a few months ago and Violet was living with him. Luigi was quite relieved that the event was over. Violet was out, in town, and getting some stuff for dinner. Luigi was scared that he was going to lose his brother...and his best friend. He was scared that he wasn't going to save the day. He was worried...that he would never get the chance to be the hero._

_Anyways, Luigi finally woke up and decided to go for a little walk. It had been day 3 in Mario's adventure to rescue Peach (again). Luigi and Violet had to stay behind, much to their own dismay. 'We could help to,' Luigi thought. That's when he heard something. Luigi went out to investigate when he came across Bowser Jr., fighting a girl. She had short brown hair, green eyes covered by glasses, wearing a yellow short sleeved shirt with a flower design on it, sky blue shorts, and white shoes. She was using some sort of white energy that glowed around her hands._

_After she defeated Bowser Jr. with the greatest of ease, Luigi went over to her._

_The green clad ghost hunter asked, "How did you do that?"_

_The glass wearing girl turned to him and asked, "Luigi?"_

_Luigi immediately got scared as he breathed, "Y-you know my name..."_

_She nodded as she stated, "Yes, I know all about you! You're Luigi James Manfredi, the younger brother of Mario Gregory Manfredi Junior. You are the second player and you saved Mario's life!"_

_Luigi's eyes went wide eye as he looked at her, his blue eyes looking into her green ones. He could tell she wasn't lying or putting him on._

_"H-how do you know that," the green hated plumber stammered._

_"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you, Weegie," she responded, looking down._

_Luigi replied, "Try me. And start with your name."_

_She looked up at him and said, "My name is Amie June Kuhn and I'm from Earth."_

_"This IS Earth," Luigi pointed out, slightly worried that she was here to take Violet home._

_Amie winced and re-tried, "The real world, Luigi."_

_Luigi perked up and repeated, "The real world? Where Violet came from?"_

_"Who's Violet," Amie questioned._

_Luigi answered, "My girlfriend."_

_Amie whispered, "There was no Violet in the Mario games back home... This must be an alternate world."_

_"Alternate world or not, you aren't sending Violet back home," Luigi stated, as he charged at Amie._

_Amie stated to say, "Wait..."_

_That's when she gasped as Luigi started some hand-to-hand combat with her. Amie fought him fairly, only using her body instead of her magic. Luigi did the same, impressed with the way she kept up with him. They were evenly matched. Luigi decided to use his green electricity as Amie used her magic to protect herself. After a long fight, Luigi was overpowered and lost. Amie panted, not having that good of a battle in awhile._

_Luigi try not to cry as he commented, "I guess this means...you take away Vi..."_

_Amie offered her hand to him and stated, "I'm not here to take away anyone, Weegie. In fact, I came to help you. I have an offer for you."_

_Luigi asked, "What kind of offer?"_

_Amie smiled and answered, "Take my hand and I shall explain."_

_Luigi timidly reached for Amie's hand as he took it, her bringing him back to his feet._

_He asked, "So...what's the offer?"_

_She answered, plain as day, "To join my team. I need a valuable team member like you."_

_Luigi stated, "I think you might need mi fratello, Mario."_

_Amie shook her head and replied, "No. I need you. Never give up, wing man. You might be the difference between victory and defeat... They are wrong about you, wing man. Never give up...always remember that..."_

_Luigi asked, "You really believe that, Amie?"_

_Amie answered, "I do...and it's Am to my friends."_

-End of Flashback-

* * *

"Luigi Manfredi."

Luigi and Lucas both looked up as they saw a ten year old boy was standing there. He had silver hair, red eyes, wearing red and black shirt, grey pants, and gray shoes.

"Yes," Luigi asked, looking at the boy.

"Well, I finally found you," said the boy, "And now to take care of you and Mario."

With that, the boy hit his red watch and transformed into an triceratops-like creature, being about 20 feet tall. He had grey/tan skin, blue shells on his shoulders and his spikes are brown. Also, the spikes on his evolved Ultimatrix symbol are now vein-like and longer, similar veins appear on his arms. His helmet is blue with 3 spikes on the top, and 2 on the bottom.

**"That couldn't be,"** Lucas breathed, in shock.

"It is," Luigi replied, also in shock.

"Ultimate Humungousaur," said the alien, ready to stomped on the two heroes in green.

**"Run,"** Lucas yelled.

Luigi didn't have to be told twice as Lucas and him quickly dodged the foot stomp. He couldn't believe this was happening. Albedo...was in their dimension.

* * *

_AK1028: Now we're getting to the action! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Evershade Valley, Mushroom Kingdom_

Luigi and Lucas rolled out of the way of the stomp as they looked up at Hummongsaur. The red eyes glare at them. Lucas shocked the alien but it didn't seem to do much, if anything at all.

**"Crud,"** Lucas commented.

"Run!" Luigi yelled.

Lucas ran with Luigi as Albedo followed them, stomping in everything in his path. Luigi activated his electric wings and flew up. Luigi shocked him but again, it didn't seem to work.

"A neat trick you go there, Luigi Manfredi. Perhaps I should go after your family instead," Albedo/Hummongsaur commented.

Luigi stated, "Leave them out of this!"

"Sorry," Albedo/Hummongsaur replied, "But it isn't happening."

**"Wanna bet?"** Lucas stated, making an electric hammer and stomping it on the foot of the giant alien.

"Yeowch!" Albedo/Hummogsaur said, turning back to normal. "Guess you two are more resistant than I thought."

Luigi grabbed Albedo's shirt as he hissed, "You're the reason she's coming?!"

"If you mean your precious leader, then no." Albedo answered, smirking. "But there is another reason. Ben Tennyson is coming."

**"Ben Ten?!"** Lucas blurted out.

"Why would Ben Ten come here," Luigi breathed, making his grip on Albedo's collar that much harder.

"My, aren't you the brave one," Albedo stated, a bit surprised that he was getting this from what he knew as a scared Luigi.

_'Perhaps this leader is more of a threat,'_ he thought.

**"And yet stupid,"** Lucas mocked Luigi.

"Not the time for that, Lucas," Luigi hissed. As he was discrated, Albedo managed to get out of the green clad ghost hunter's grip. "Hey," he added.

"Sorry," Albedo stated, turning into Jetray. "But things have just begun."

With that, he took off into the skies.

"We have to warn the queen!" Luigi told Lucas.

**"And sir-jumps-a-lot."** Lucas added, smugly.

"Not the time, Lucas!" Luigi hissed, as he ran off.

**"Hey, wait for me!"** Lucas stated, following.

* * *

_AK1028: I'll have to stop this story but it is up for adoption. First story that I had to do that with! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box._


End file.
